haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Kenma Kozume
is a 2nd year student from Nekoma High. He's the team's setter and "brain". Appearance Kenma is depicted with average height and a small build. He does not seem to have any outstanding features except for his cat-like golden colored eyes and blonde hair with black roots (sometimes called a "Pudding-Head"). He had dyed his hair; when he was younger, he had black hair. He dresses casually and his Nekoma uniform is the standard black and red jersey. Personality Kenma has a very relaxed and laid back personality. He hardly ever loses his cool, and he usually never gets excited about anything (with the exception of Hinata and video games). He is quiet and reserved and does not voice his opinions often since he is afraid of how others would think of them. He isn't the type who can make friends easily, and his only friend back when he was younger had been Tetsurō Kuroo, his next door neighbor. Despite his modest personality, Kenma is actually quite skilled in volleyball, with his extraordinary game sense and technique, which makes up for his power, speed, and stamina. Background When Kenma was younger, he was completely unable to make friends on his own accord chapter 29 . His only playmate back then was Kuroo, who was around his age and lived nearby. Kuroo introduced Kenma to volleyball sometime before they entered junior high; Kenma didn't like sports in particular back then, but he found that volleyball was kind of fun. Eventually, Kuroo convinced him to join the junior high volleyball club and Kenma received the number 4 on the team. Kenma rejoined a volleyball team in high school, but thought of quitting at first because of the pressure the third years put on him; they often called him out specifically and made him run longer than other members. However, Kuroo convinced him otherwise, reminding Kenma of how amazing he is, and Kenma's now the official setter for the team. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Karasuno heads off to a training camp. During a jog, Hinata gets lost and runs into Kenma. He approaches the later, trying to start a conversation; however, Kenma seems more absorbed into his video game. He tells Hinata that he’s lost as well; merely passing time with his game, but then tenses at Hinata’s reaction as he spots volleyball shoes in his bag. Hinata keeps asking Kenma countless questions; he doesn’t stop till he discovers that Kenma is a second year, yet Kenma tells him not to worry; he doesn’t like that kind of status formalities in athletics. Hinata asks Kenma whether he likes volleyball, but he replies with neither; saying that he doesn’t like it because he hates getting tired, yet his friends play it, and they probably can’t do it without him, then he adds that he’s only doing it while he’s in high-school. Once more, Hinata asks him if it’s weird that his position is middle blocker, considering it’s a position for tall guys! Kenma tells him that it doesn’t matter; the audience usually underestimates him when he goes to matches since he’s not athletic, while the Setter position is granted for the most talented player. Hinata asks if Kenma’s school is strong and he replies that it was strong in the past and had declined, but lately it’s been pretty strong. Before Kenma says the name of his school, his teammate – Kuroo – arrives and interrupts them. As he's leaving, he tells Hinata that he would see him soon, confusing the latter. Kuroo and Kenma head to a training match against Tsukinokizawa, they start making side comments of Kenma being small and unsteady while they’re warming up, but Kuroo defends him, saying that he is the backbone of Nekoma; their brain, and their heart. This match ends with Nekoma winning the first two sets, leaving their opponent confused about the reason they lost, but also noting that none of the players are geniuses at offense or defense, but they’re strong. Back at Nekoma’s camp, the players discuss if Karasuno has a female manager or not. Yamamoto asks Kenma about his opinion and the latter replies that he doesn’t care, but he’s kind of looking forward to the match. Tokyo Expedition Arc Statistics Since Kenma is often concerned about what other people thinks of him, he pays more attention to his surroundings; this helps him notice little details and calculate his opponents' skills, allowing him to decide which moves he should use to defeat them. Like the rest of his team, he is flexible and good at receiving the ball. According to Coach Ukai: As a setter, he is supported by his entire team's receiving power. In other words, he can utilize his talents because of the receivers. 'Dump Shot' Due to his calculation of his surroundings, he can tell when would be the perfect oppotunity for a dump shot, causing him to become an expert at them. Relationships Tetsurō Kuroo Because of Kenma's inability to make friends of his own accord, Kuroo Tetsurou, who was around his age and lived in the same neighborhood, has always been his friend; they would play volleyball together. Under Kuroo's influence, Kenma joined the volleyball club in junior high and in highschool. During Kenma's first year, he wanted to quit volleyball because the senpais were always bossing him around, but Kuroo convinced him to stay. Kuroo is usually looking after Kenma; he once brought Kenma back to the team when the latter got lost in Miyagi and made sure Kenma ate during the summer camp barbeque. Kenma also calls Kuroo by his nickname, "Kuro". Shōyō Hinata According to Kuroo, Kenma has always shown some excitement when watching Hinata's matches. Kenma also told Hinata that he was looking forward to having a real match with Hinata and Karasuno because he found them interesting, though Kenma usually never gets excited about anything. During the summer camp, Hinata spent most of his time, when away from Karasuno, with Kenma. He also got Kenma to toss to him five times, an incredible feat according to Kuroo. Since the practice match, the two often text each other, and Kenma calls Hinata by his first name. Trivia *Current Concern: Summer is too hot, winter is too cold. *His favorite food is apple pie. *He had dyed his hair blonde because he didn't want to "stand out." *His star sign is Libra. *He neither likes nor hates volleyball; he hates getting tired, yet his friends play it, and they probably can’t do it without him. *'Nomenclature': **Kenma (研磨) - Polishing **Kozume (孤爪) - Lone Claw Quotes *"I'm not good with people, and I don't want to interact with them." *''"I feel anxious if my field of vision is too wide; so I can't cut my hair." ''Story of the pudding head References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nekoma High Volleyball Club Category:Setters